(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel tris(N-carbalkoxylaminomethyl)phosphines, and to methods for preparing the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tertiary phosphines which are characterized by having a carbamate group attached to each of the phosphorus substituents through their nitrogen atom have not been heretofore known in the art.
Furthermore, methods describing preparation of such compounds from the corresponding quaternary phosphonium salts, and the consequences of using formaldehyde-reactive bases for this purpose, have not been previously known.